


What Kablooie and Phooey did during The Trickening

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [29]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Candy, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Threats, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Insults, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Kablooie wants to traumatize people but Phooey just wants to go trick or treating without getting scared.
Relationships: Kablooie Duck/Evil, Phooey Duck & Kablooie Duck
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What Kablooie and Phooey did during The Trickening

Kablooie Duck shoved in some toilet paper among his arson kit. Phooey Duck taped some more yellow reflective tape as he asked, "Kablooie, why can't Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby come with us?" Kablooie zipped up the bag and put the bag under his cape to hide it before explaining, "They'll catch up, don't worry about it." Phooey picked up his Teddy bear bag and handed over the emptied money bag to him. The Lightening Bolt questioned, "Where are we going?" The Firecracker took the money sack and answered flatly, "To Drake's place."

The Softie checked the chainsaw to make sure it wasn't real, it was a toy so he gave it to his brother. After taking the toy chainsaw and putting it on the bag, The Firework added on, "He might not give you candy but I'll be traumatizing him." The soft boy went wide eyed and pleaded, "We can't do that! He's gone through a lot!!" The Fireball grinned wickedly as he displayed his toy chainsaw and turned on it to make the chainsaw noise. He turned it off and pointed out, "He hasn't done anything all season so far. He needs to get on his toes for that coming episode."

The yellow beanie huffed, "No! He needs rest." The yellow sweater was yanked by the sleeve and taken. The yellow overcoat laughed, "Come on, You get the treats and I get the tricks." The Gold tried to get away as he yelled, "No no no NOOOO, I don't wanna!! I don't want to hurt him!" The villain flopped him over his shoulder and declared, "I'm taking the loot!"

Later,

Drake Mallard sat up as he heard something knocking at the door. Which was weird since he lived in a secret base on bridge near Saint Canard. He went to the door and opened it, there was two children but he couldn't see one of them. A very cutie sweetie pie kiddie yelled excitedly, "Twick or tweat!" Drake gave them both apples as he didn't have any candy. The gold thanked him. The other one growled in anger. Mallard backed away in confusion of how they got there.

The Mallard paused as he heard something from outside. "You let me die. You couldn't save me." He turned around to search for the source. Smoke began to pour in. The voice got more familiar, "You copycat gloryhog, You took my identity. You aren't Darkwing Duck. I'M DARKWING DUCK!!" The super fan backed up in fear as he realized exactly who was there. He whimpered, "Darkwin... Jim? Is that you Jim?" A chainsaw noise grew louder and louder. The voice chanted in more anger and obsessed tones, "You let me die. You let me die! You let me die!!" The hero curled up and sobbed loudly, "I didn't!! I loved you, Jim! But you only pushed me away!"

Then there was another voice, "Kablooie! Stop that. You are scaring him. I'm going tell Duckworth if you don't stop."

Time Skip,

Duckworth crossed his arms and sighed. Kablooie sat there as Phooey ate the spoils of his work. Kablooie huffed, "I didn't even get to traumatize more people." Phooey offered some candy but it was refused. The ghost butler was deeply confused by the two boys as always but still kept watch over the arsonist to keep him in check. The error hugged his brother atop his massive piles of candy.

The End.


End file.
